Red Grimm
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Adam has been tortured by Humans, betrayed by Faunus, now as an Grimm, Adam will make everyone pay. (Adam is an Imp.)


**_Destroy!_**

Was the only word Adam could think of.

**_Destroy!_**

It repeated in his mind.

**_Destroy!_**

Adam wasn't trying to fight the internal command, but something held him back.

**_Destroy!_**

Something was missing.

**_Destroy!?_**

Adam thought.

**_Destroy._**

Adam continued to make progress in his mind.

**_Destroy?_**

The word seemed to mean something.

**_Destroy?_**

The word seemed to mean something.

_**Destroy**... What?_

A new word came to Adam's mind, but he didn't know what it meant.

_What? What?_

Adam thought, it was different from the other thought, this one he controlled.

_**Destroy** What? **Destroy** Why? **Destroy** Who? **Destroy** Where? **Destroy** When? **Destroy** How?_

Adam kept thinking words he didn't understand, but it got clearer the longer he thought.

_**Destroy** What? Why **Destroy**? **Destroy** Who? **Destroy** Where? **Destroy** When? **Destroy** How? **Destroy** I? _

A new word.

_What I **Destroy**? Why I **Destroy**? Who I **Destroy**? Where I **Destroy**? When I **Destroy**? How I **Destroy**? _

Adam kept thinking, but without a concept of time, he didn't know who long he spent thinking.

_What do I **Destroy**? Why do I **Destroy**? Who do I **Destroy**? Where do I **Destroy**? When do I **Destroy**? How I do **Destroy**?_

Adam needed to know.

**_Destroy!_**

The word demanded action, but Adam held back.

_**Destroy!** No!_

Another new word, but Adam didn't want words, he wanted answers, then Adam burned. He didn't know what pain was, but it hurt, he didn't know what hurt, or why it hurt, but it hurt.

_Humans! They deserve it! Those at the top! Everywhere! Now! With Anything!_

Answers, he thought of the answers to his questions.

**_Destroy!_** _Yes!_

Adam let go of his doubts, and let instinct control his actions.

And from a pit of tar like darkness, two black long arms with only two fingers on each hand reached out, grabbed the ground and pulled.

The next things to come up were small curved bone white horns, then the head they were connected to, the head was more human like than the arms and the eyes were covered in a mask made from bone, the mask had two slits over each eye, and from those slits, red glowing light shined.

Then a mouth with lips connected to each other by strips of flesh, a faint glowing orange could be seen within.

Then an emaciated torso that resembled a Human's.

The figure lifted an arm off the ground, and threw the limb outwards, it stretched to twice its previous size and clawed into the ground.

The figure bent his torso over the ground, and began retracting his arm, the claws didn't move, but the body did.

As the torso exited the tar like substance, where some might expect a waist and legs, it had five long red tendrils that squirmed about.

This was a Grimm, a Creature of Darkness, an Imp.

This was Adam.

_**Destroy** Humans!_

Adam moved, crawling forwards, his tendrils being dragged behind him.

**_Destroy_** _Humans_!

Was the only thing on his mind, it was his single purpose, until he saw another Grimm, a Beowolf.

**_Merge!_**

Adam felt his tendrils spasm, they would know what to do, Adam threw an arm on top of the Grimm and grabbed a small spike, then he pulled himself in.

When he crashed into the Beowolf, the monster started thrashing about, trying to dislodge Adam, but Adam's tendrils already pierced flesh, and Connected.

**_Dominate! _**

**_'Destroy!'_**

Adam could feel the thoughts from the other Grimm, it seemed to not be capable of thinking for itself, only following orders blindly.

_Obey me!_

Adam ordered the Beowolf through the Connection.

The Grimm stopped struggling, and Adam felt his tendrils set, the Beowolf was under his control.

Memories not his own were added to his, he saw the short existence of the Beowolf before Adam took possession of it.

Adam also gained the knowledge of Beowolfs, from how Packs are formed, how to hunt, and how to move the body.

Adam had a choice, he could take full control of the body, or just command the Beowolf to follow orders.

If he took full control, he would have to get used to using two bodies simultaneously, and if he only gave commands he could teach this Grimm to think for Itself.

He took full control.

Something deep within him, rejected the idea of gaining a subordinate that could think for itself, that could betray him.

Adam walked with the legs of his Beowolf body, his Imp body went limp and it would've fell off if he wasn't Connected at the shoulder to his Beowolf body.

**_Destroy! Find Pack!_**

Two sets of thoughts tried to control Adam but he paid them no attention, he already planned of destroying humans.

Now he just needed to get used to his body, before he destroyed Humans

Adam walked and tried moving his Imp body while he walked.

Eventually Adam reached water.

_The ocean._

He recalled.

Then he walked in, and learned to swim after flailing around for a day or two... or three.

While swimming, he saw some small aquatic Grimm that weren't worth his time, but they made him think of tuna.

Tuna was a fish.

A fish that Adam made almost think of doing something other than destroy humans.

Almost.

Adam didn't count how many days it took him to reach land.

And when he did, he sensed something.

**_Anger! Hatred! Sadness! Hopelessness! Panic! Fear! Disgust!_**

The list of words coming to his mind were all negative emotions.

Negative emotions humans were giving off.

Adam rushed off in that direction using his Beowolf body, while using his Imp body as a look out.

When he spotted the forms of the Humans, he nearly charged right at them.

But he wasn't mindless, he wanted to live and destroy more Humans, not die and take a few with him.

Adam stalked around the forest surrounding the group of Humans, there were two sides fighting, one by the trees, and the other by some trucks.

Adam could take them.

Right before Adam jumped out the forest, he thought of something.

**_Screech!_**

And screech his Imp body did, it was an ear piercing sound that stunned the Humans, and caused their Fear and Panic to spike.

Then he attacked the Humans by the trees, Adam lunged and torn them to pieces while they were frozen in Fear. Some of the remaining Humans in the trees turned to fight him, some tried to run away.

Adam destroyed them while barely getting injured, he only got a few wounds, but none of them hindered him.

When Adam turned to the Humans by the trucks, he noticed there were less than before, some ran away.

That didn't stop Adam from finishing off the rest.

It was after he was done that his mind noticed other things.

The feeling of absorbing left over negative emotions.

The feeling of stiffness on certain parts of his body.

A distant part of him and his instincts informed him it was his body, his bone plates and spikes growing ever so slowly.

He also noticed some of the Humans had weird features, like deer antlers.

_Faunus._

His brain told him.

**_Prey!_**

His instincts told him.

Adam discarded the new information, the Faunus and Humans all felt the same to him, there was no reason to separate them.

They were equal.

_Equal. _

Then Adam burned again.

_Humans discriminate against Faunus! Faunus aren't lesser than Humans._

Adam howled with his Beowolf body and screamed with Imp body as thoughts invaded his mind.

Then memories.

Memories of Humans taunting and torturing him, Humans enslaving and treating him like an animal.

Memories of leading Faunus to fight against Humans, of Faunus betraying him and treating him like a monster.

These senseless memories caused something to change in Adam.

_**Destroy** Humans and Faunus!_

Something dark.


End file.
